Of Secret Vices
by Lenne
Summary: Rikku is a princess entrapped in her own home, her father cid is anxious for her to marry Sir Auron so that they can fight along side eachother in the great war.


**Of Secret Vices**

**This is my first fic like this so please RR, and i will dot he same for you...**

Chapter 1: An Arranged Marriage

Rikku sat at the window of her room, gazing down onto the small dots below her, the housing always looked so small from up in the castle.

She slowly ran her brush through her hair with one hand and gently tapped the windowsill with the other.

Her maid Yuna had told her many times not to sit at the window as it was not safe anymore; but not even a war could stop her from looking down on such a view every morning.

As far as the war was concerned, Rikku saw it as totally pointless natives ant outcasts fighting, dieing to keep the land that wasn't theirs.

Her father had offered them citizenship in a swap for his land; was that enough as well as being accepted into the grandest city in the north but did they want homes and money as well?

Why? They were fighting for a lost cause, there was a lot about the world she didn't understand like why poor people were treated less then the rich and why people were stereotyped into different categories.

Her father Cid was to blame for this, he kept her as a child and entrapped behind the four castle walls, a prisoner in her own home.

The only time she was ever aloud out was when she was to greet visitors to the castle just outside the main gates.

Rikku was to afraid to question the will of her father just simply accepted as he said that it was for the best.

Although it wasn't; in her dreams Rikku walked free without duty, fear of kidnapping and without the four walls, which bound her indoors.

Only in reality she was the exact opposite like a bird in a cage eager to escape and see the world and cursed with the knowledge that it was not possible.

There was a knock at the door; quickly Rikku jumped down from the window dropping her brush as she did so.

She was a princess and despite her unhappiness she had to put on a brave face for her people, to whoever was behind her door and most of all for her father.

"Ma'am are you decent? " came the familiar voice of a female from behind the door. Rikku replied whilst wrapping a large shawl around her bodice.

"Yes Come in Yuna"

The door opened and the figure of a young woman little older then Rikku entered the room. She wore a white apron frilled at the edges and with a hat to match. Her blonde tuff curls stuck out of her hat at odd intervals; hanging down in front of her face as she placed the pile of clothing she was carrying down on the bed.

"Still not dressed at this hour your highness, one day you will make a fine queen but for now you can stick to being a troublesome teen, in my eyes your chosen forte." said Yuna starting to sort the clothing into different piles.

Rikku laughed to her self if only life was like that, if only it were possible for her to worry about normal teenage problems such as school rather than world issues such as wars, politics and in her own personal interest of the stereotype of human beings.

"Has Sir Auron arrived yet?" she asked whilst inspecting the various garments laid out on her bed.

"8.00am this morning ma'am", Yuna replied picking up the brush Rikku had dropped moments before.

"Your father requests that you wear the dress he bought you for your birthday and the earrings belonging to your mother at dinner this afternoon."

Rikku nodded she knew he was coming Sir Auron was going to propose her father had told her of it many times; leaving her with no way out of it.

She knew how important it was that her father got this deal, if she married Auron that would secure a bond between the north and west of Spira.

Meaning the army could increase and the raging war she was stuck in the middle of could finally come to an end. Rikku knew that as a princess it was the right thing to do but as a person it would be a marriage for all the wrong reasons.

**I know it was short but im writing along chapter to follow it, if people like it that is..**

**RR **

**Lenne**


End file.
